The Steel Armor Of Your Heart Shall Be Torn Off
by Chaejinnie
Summary: What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 1.

Chaejin POV

The moving day had come. Chaejin eyed the large school building in front of him. he was afraid, that he had to admit. His chain of thought was broken when his father gave a rough pat on his back. He whipped his gaze to his father and put on his trademark grin. From now on, the raven would be living in a dorm, with someone he hadn't even met yet. He walked back to the black SUV that his father owned and opened the trunk. ****"You need any help with that?" ****His father asked, offering his son some help to carry his stuff to his room. ****"That would be great!"**** Chaejin replied cheerfully. He grabbed one of the boxes and moved out of the way as his father took one as well.

They set out in a slow walk towards the dorm building. Chaejin and his father engaged in some small talk as they walked. The walk to the large building didn't take long. They took the elevator to the fourth floor where Chaejin's room was located. The raven dug the keys from his pocket and opened the door, revealing his new room. There were two beds and two tables for both students. There was also a TV in the room. He dropped the cardboard box on the floor and went to get his other stuff.

The raven flopped onto his bed once the work was done.****"I guess you don't need me in here anymore, so I'll take my leave."**** His father spoke and walked to the door.****"Thank you, father. Bye!"**** The fifteen-year-old boy said to his father. He let out a relieved sigh when his father shut the door behind him. He stood up and unpacked his stuff before he got too lazy to do it. He put each and every item in its respectful spot. He had his own closet and put his clothes neatly into it. Finally when he was done, the teenager went to take a shower.

He shivered as the hot water hit his skin. It stung, but that's just what he liked about it. Good thing about this dorm was that every room had its own shower. Some places had one big shower for each wing. You can't enjoy a shower properly when there are others around. He poured some shampoo on the palm of his hand. He started washing his hair, using the tips of his fingers to massage his scalp. He almost moaned at the feeling of getting his head massaged. The raven let out a sigh and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He then proceeded to washing his body. he scrubbed the dirt and sweat off. The light feeling that being clean gives you, is just amazing. He washed the soap off and turned the water off. He got out of the shower and shivered as the cool air hit his skin. He took his towel and moved to the mirror. He dried himself up and did his hair. He always took good care of his hair. The raven left the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He opened it and picked himself a comfortable pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He got dressed and left the room, grabbing his keys, wallet and cellphone. He walked down the corridors, exploring every corner of the place. He heard some noise from the game-room. He made his way towards the place. The raven casually walked into the room, glancing around. There were three boys, two of them played pool and the third boy was just sitting there, watching the ongoing game.

Chaejin recognized one of the boys. he had went to the same school with him once.****"Gunwoo!"**** The fifteen year old boy ran up to him and hugged him from behind. The other boy was taken by surprise and turned around. When he saw the boy hugging him, his face lit up.****"Chaejin-ah, it has been a while. I missed you, you know."**** At the end of the speech, you could hear a small pout in his voice. The raven tightened his grip around Gunwoo and looked up to him with his infamous smile. ****"I missed you too, Gunwoo-hyung!"**** He replied cheerfully. The older boy ruffled Chaejin's hair and chuckled. The raven released his grip on the older boy and Gunwoo got back to playing pool.****"That guy over there is Insoo."**** Gunwoo spoke while he pointed towards the brown-haired guy he was playing pool with. Insoo nodded.****"And that skinny guy watching our game is JunQ."**** He motioned to the boy sitting on the sofa beside the pool table.****"Pleasure to meet you, I am Chae Jinseok, you can call me Chaejin."**** The maknae spoke as his usual self, full of energy. After Gunwoo had played his game, he excused himself and asked Chaejin to drink some coffee with him. The two boys walked to the coffee shop, which wasn't too far away from the school. The coffee shop was a nice cozy place. Chaejin and Gunwoo both got a cup of coffee and sat down in the corner, where they could talkf reely. The boys engaged in some chit-chat, remembering old times.

Seyong POV

The redhead was totally against this, but he had no other choice. He didn't have an apartment of his own. His guardian didn't want to deal with him anymore, he was a tough case. The thought of sharing a room with someone, made him cringe. He wanted his privacy. Well, he would set things straight with his roommate, Seyong doesn't bother him nor will his roommate bother Seyong. The redhead grabbed his stuff from his guardian's car and set out towards the dorm building. Seyong entered the building and somehow immediately regretted it. There were students all over the place. He let a frustrated sigh escape his lips as he walked to the elevator. He pressed the button that would take him to the fourth floor. He waited restlessly and when the doors opened, he left with a quick walk. He reached his hand to his pocket and pulled out his keys. He fumbled them in his hands. He found the right key and opened the door__. 'Great... my roommate is already here...' __The redhead thought to himself. The redhead unpacked his stuff and made his bed.

Seyong grabbed his mp3-player and jumped onto his bed. The redhead also grabbed a book to read. He would spend the rest of the day like this. Well, it wasn't day anymore... it was the evening. He stopped reading once he felt tired. Reading always helped him sleep. He got undressed and placed his clothes on the chair and hopped back to his bed. They still had a few days until classes started.

Chaejin POV

The raven was having good time with Gunwoo. They had talked about the past and what they both had done during the time that they didn't see each other. Once Chaejin looked at the clock on his cellphone his eyes widened.****"Wow, it's already this late. I think I should get back to my room and see if my roommate is already here. I'm very excited to meet him."**** The younger boy spoke eagerly. Gunwoo nodded and they both got up and went to pay for their coffee and food. Once out of the coffee shop, they walked back to the dorm building together.****"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" ****Gunwoo said to the raven as he was about to leave for the B-Wing where he lived. ****"Sure, I can't wait!"**** Chaejin flashed a smile and they parted ways. The fifteen year old boy walked to the A-Wing and to his room. Once he got in, he noticed that his roommate had already moved in and was sleeping. He tried not to make too much noise as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then go to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 2

Seyong POV

The redhead opened his eyes and groaned as he room was full of light. Seyong definetely wasn't a morning person. He hated waking up, especially when it was such an ungodly hour. He glanced at his cellphone and noticed that it was just seven in the morning. This made him groan mentally and smash his face right back into the pillow. He tried to fall back asleep with all of his might, but it was useless. Once Seyong wakes up in the morning, he can't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tries. He looked over tat the other bed and saw his roommate sleep peacefully.__'Lucky bastard...' __The redhead mused. He got out of his bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He walked to the sink and took his toothbrush. He squirted some toothpaste onto it and began brushing his teeth, looking at the mirror. He made sure that every single place in his mouth was clean and then spat the paste out. He turned the water on and cleaned his toothbrush. The redhead pulled his tongue over his teeth and was satisfied. Seyong got out of his boxers and walked to the shower. He closed the shower curtain and turned on the water.

He let a deep moan escape his lips as the hot water hit his skin. He just stood there in the water, thinking about everything possible. Shower was a sacred place for Seyong. There he would have all the time, peace and quiet he needed. He usually made big decisions in the shower and thought about life itself. This time was no different. Thoughts about his future passed in his mind. He sighed and poured a generous amount of shampoo to the palm of his hand. He started washing his hair, rubbing the skin of his head with his fingertips. The redhead let out another moan and moved to washing his body. Once his hand moved to his crotch, he grabbed his limp member and started stroking it. Seyong was sexually frustrated and couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and tried to think about some hot guy. Yes... Seyong was homosexual.

His breathing quickened and hitched at times. He quickened his pace. He was as hard as he could be by now. He used his other arm to lean on the wall. He could feel something boiling in the pit of his stomach, his orgasm was creeping closer and closer by the moment. The redhead let out another loud moan as he jerked himself off. So close...

Knock, knock.

There were two loud knocks on the door which pulled Seyong out of his thoughts. He was pretty furious because he was so close and then got interrupted. ****"How long are you going to take?"**** Was the question that was heard from the other side of the door. ****"Just a minute."**** The redhead replied, trying to hide the fact that he was livid. He rinsed the shampoo off his body and shut off the water. He pulled the curtain out of the way and left the shower. He took his towel and dried himself off. He looked down at his burning erection and groaned. He pulled the towel around himself and left the bathroom. This was the first time those two boys saw each other. Seyong looked at the raven boy in front of him and just walked past him. ****"Was about time..."**** The younger of the two boys muttered. The redhead looked over his shoulder and shot a glare to the raven, which made him quickly retreat to the bathroom.

Chaejin POV

The raven heard some noise in the room and opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and let out a long yawn. He smiled as he wasn't tired at all. He got up and looked at his cellphone. It was a little over seven o'clock. He looked over at the other bed and noticed that there was no one occupying it. Then he heard the shower get turned on.__'Okay... so my roommate is already awake.'__ He thought to himself. Chaejin never had trouble waking up in the mornings. He got out of bed and waited for a bit. He grabbed his cellphone once more and sent a text to Gunwoo. __'Hey, lets meet up at the coffee shop at 9?'__ He then put his phone onto his cupboard and took his towel. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked.****"How long are you going to take?" ****He asked the redhead that was in the shower. ****"Just a minute."**** He heard a response. He waited a few more minutes and Seyong emerged from the bathroom.

****"Was about time..." ****The raven whispered... not expecting that the other boy would hear that. The redhead shot him a serious glare and Chaejin quickly went to the bathroom. He had seen the redhead only for a moment and he was already getting the feeling that his roommate was a complete and utter asshole. __'He was hot though...'__ A thought ran through his head. He shook his head as to get rid of the thought and proceeded to brushing his teeth. He turned the water on and spat the toothpaste out. He cleaned his toothbrush and turned the water off. He then took his boxers off and walked to the recently used shower. Chaejin was a clumsy boy, he almost fell as the floor was so slippery. He turned on the water and the hot water splashed onto his skin. He squirted some of his shampoo onto his hand and washed his hair... deciding to be quick this time so that he could get some breakfast before he would meet up with Gunwoo.

When his hair was clean enough, he washed his body and got out of the shower. He took his towel and dried himself. He then got to the mirror and started doing his hair. He looked at the mirror and gave an encouraging smile to himself. Seeing as he looked good. He got out of the bathroom and noticed that the grumpy redhead had already left the room. The raven shrugged and went to his closet. He picked out some clothes for himself. A plain black T-shirt and a pair of some comfortable jeans. He got dressed and took his cellphone, wallet and keys and left the room for breakfast. He took the stairs down and went to the school canteen. The food there was free for the students. He got himself some eggs and bacon and milk. He sat down at a free table and begun eating.

It didn't take long until two boys joined him at his table and greeted him. Insoo and JunQ had just sat down with him. They engaged in some chit-chat, getting to know each other better. The raven looked around the canteen and noticed the redhead eating alone. This made Chaejin frown a little. He ate his food and returned the platter, plate, fork and knife. The young teen then made his way to the redhead's table and sat down casually.****"Hi, well seems like we are roommates, I think it's proper to introduce myself to you. I'm Chae Jinseok, you can call me Chaejin." ****The raven spoke cheerfully. The aura the redhead was giving out wasn't really encouraging. The older of the two boys looked up at Chaejin. ****"Hn... Kim Seyong."**** He spoke, his voice deep. Their eyes met and Chaejin felt some butterflies flying around in his stomach. At the same time, he felt that the redhead didn't like his company, but being oblivious as he was, he just sat there and tried to chat with the older boy. The conversation was mostly one-sided as Seyong didn't seemingly like to be bothered, so he gave only one-worded answers. Chaejin let a sigh escape his lips.__'This is going to be tough...'__ He mused to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 3

Chaejin POV

The conversation in the dorm cafeteria didn't last long, but at least he got to know more about his stoic roommate. The redhead finished his food and left the raven alone at the table. He sighed and got up as well. Chaejin felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket. He pulled the small mobile device out of his pocket and saw a text. __'Where are you?'__ He furrowed his brow in confusion and then noticed the clock. It was 9.15 already. __'Oh shit!'__ Chaejin thought and burst out in a run towards the coffee shop, which earned him some confused looks in the cafeteria. He arrived there about five minutes later and all out of breath. He sat on the other side of the table and looked at Gunwoo.****"I'm so sorry, Gunwoo-hyung."**** He spoke in a whisper. The other boy just chuckled and replied. ****"Don't worry about it."**** The two boys got up and got some coffee and some pastry. They sat back down and both were silent. Gunwoo decided to break it. ****"So, how was your roommate?"**** The older boy asked. Chaejin set his cup of coffee down on the table and looked up at Gunwoo.****"Truth to be told, he seems like a complete asshole. He likes to be alone and is annoyed rather easily. Other than that, I think he's cool. It just seems that he has a lot on his shoulders and need someone to talk to. His name is Kim Seyong and also the reason I was late to our meeting..."**** He spoke quickly. __'And he was also smoking hot.'__ He mused as a picture of the readhead in only a towel popped into his mind. He almost drooled and felt his cock twitch in his pants.

The other boy nodded. ****"Who's your roommate?" ****Chaejin asked out of curiosity. The other boy chuckled once more. ****"I don't have one."**** This confused the younger one. ****"Allow me to explain. Do you remember when you filled out the form so that you could move to the dorm?" ****The raven nodded. ****"Well, they asked if you want a single room or do you want a roommate. So I chose single. Roommates are too troublesome."**** The older boy let out a sigh.****"I see..."**** The younger of the two boys replied. ****"So what's your major?"**** Gunwoo asked Chaejin.****"Psychology."**** The raven replied. ****"Wow, never thought you would be the type. Well, if you look at it now, I guess it fits you. You have always been good at reading people and helping them. Good luck with that." ****The older boy spoke, slightly surprised. ****"What's yours?" ****Chaejin asked the other boy. Gunwoo sighed once more and answered the question. ****"Business. Thought of creating my own company once I graduate."**** The raven gave the older boy his trademark smile that turned into a grin.****"I wish you the best of luck with that, Gunwoo-hyung."**** He spoke cheerfully.

Seyong POV

After breakfast, the redhead headed back to his room. He flopped onto his bed and just sat there... different types of thoughts passing through his mind. The sound of his phone ringing startled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and frowned when it was his guardian.****"Yes?" ****He answered the small device. His face showed some confusion when he listened to the other speak. His frown got deeper... something was definetely wrong. It took a few more seconds and the redhead gripped his cellphone hard. He moved it away from his ear, even though the other was still speaking. He stood up from his bed and sent the cellular device to the wall with such force that it burst into pieces. ****"FUCK!"**** Seyong shouted. He walked over to the mirror, he looked into it... tears now streaming down his face.__'I'm pathetic...' __He thought to himself and then punched the mirror. The fragile plate fell into pieces, shards flying everywhere. Seyong's hand was bleeding quite seriously. He did not feel any pain, blinded by his rage he didn't even care. He walked back to his bed, sat down and brought his hands to his hair. He gripped his hair hard and was about to tear it out. ****"Shit... fuck..."**** The redhead kept chanting those words. He just sat there, completely frozen.

Chaejin POV

Having coffee with Gunwoo had been nice. They had talked about lots of things. The raven was now walking towards the dorm building. He had his hands in his pockets and was gripping his keys. He somehow had this strange feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He tried not to let it bother him. Chaejin had a smile on his face as he walked. He closed in on the building quite fast and took him only a few minutes to be in the main hall. He casually walked towards the elevator and took one of his hands out of the pocket to push the button. He calmly waited for the lift to arrive. The bad feeling in his gut kept growing and growing. The doors opened and he walked into the small space. He pushed the button that would take him to the fourth floor. The doors closed slowly and began going up. Chaejin whistled a tune that had been stuck in his head for a couple of days. The doors finally opened and Chaejin walked to his room. He pushed the key to the lock and opened the door.

He didn't bother looking up at the room and just walked in. He then heard a crunch under his shoe and saw phone pieces on the floor. His gaze whipped up and he saw the redhead sitting on his bed, cursing out loud. The raven walked to the bathroom and saw pieces of glass on the floor. He turned over and walked to the redhead. He sit on his own bed and just kept looking at the older boy.****"I'm here if you want to talk, Seyong-hyung."**** He spoke with his voice soft. The redhead stopped his cursing and looked up at the raven. He removed his hands from his hair and that's when Chaejin noticed the bleeding hand. ****"We need to treat that. Let me go get some supplies."**** Chaejin spoke and got up from his bed and moved to the bathroom, which had some basic medical supplies.

He returned a few moments later with a few big band-aids and some rolls of rolling bandage. He grabbed the hand and measured the size of the cuts. He put the band-aids on some larger cuts and then rolled the rolling bandage around his hand. ****"There we go, all better."**** He spoke cheerfully. The redhead gave him a confused look. ****"W-why are you doing this?"**** The raven giggled at this.****"Because we are roommates."**** The answer was simple as that. ****"Now, you can tell me about what happened, I'll be here and listen and help the best I can."**** Chaejin broke the silence once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 4

Chaejin POV

The two boys just sat there on their respectful beds. Chaejin tried his best to be there for the other male, but it was hard as he didn't even know what happened. When he came to the room, everything had already happened. ****"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone."****The raven spoke in a whisper. He didn't like seeing people sad or depressed. He let a sigh escape his lips as he was met with silence from the other boy. ****"I'll be here if you need me."**** The raven spoke once more and moved to a more comfortable position on his bed, now laying down on it. He just kept staring at the other boy, as he silently cried and cursed. The raven slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep on his bed.

When he opened his eyes, a few hours had passed. He could feel a weird warmth pressed against his chest. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw a lock of red hair buried right under his chin. The redhead had climbed to his bed to sleep next to him. He was cuddled up against Chaejin's chest and had even pulled the blanket on top of them. The younger boy didn't want to wake Seyong up and went with it. It had actually felt good. He closed his eyes once more and wrapped an arm around the older boy. He felt the redhead shift even closer to him. He fell back asleep with a genuine smile on his face.

Seyong POV

The redhead just sat there, frozen. His hand no longer bleeding as his roommate had treated it. There was usually no one there for him... and now such a person had apparently appeared. Things were getting really confusing. First he gets that phone call which ruined his day and then his roommate appears to be the first person that had ever cared about him. The raven had shot a few questions at him, but Seyong didn't bother answering them. He didn't want to talk about this. Not yet... He would put this talk a bit further. He knew that he somewhat owed the other boy an explanation of what had just happened. Tears were still streaming down his face. He heard Chaejin shift on the opposite bed and figured that he just changed his position. When he raised his gaze a few moments later, he could see the other boy sleeping.

At that moment, something possessed Seyong, he had never been like this. He slowly stood up and got beside the other boy, careful not to wake him up. He pulled the blanket on himself and the raven. He then shifted closer to him, the warmth that the other boy radiated, soothed his pain and he stopped crying. He buried himself into the Chaejin's chest and slowly begun to fall asleep. He hoped that the other boy wouldn't be too mad about him sleeping with him without his consent. He felt the entire world disappear as he was beside the boy. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted away to dreamland.

He wasn't completely asleep when he felt the other boy move a bit. At first, he thought that Chaejin would wake him up and shout at him or something. But he was proved wrong when he just moved to a more comfortable position and slung an arm around him. Seyong wasn't the person to show affection but he couldn't help but to feel happy and press himself even closer to the younger boy. This moment seemed to last forever, and Seyong truly hoped that this would last forever. It was like all the love he didn't receive as a child was given to him now. There was no returning now. The mask, which Seyong always wore slipped off and he showed someone the real him. He smiled a genuine smile, which hadn't happened in a long time and fell asleep again.

Chaejin POV

A few hours had passed once more and Chaejin opened his eyes. He looked over to his side and noticed that the redhead was still sleeping. He raised a hand and rest it onto Seyong's shoulder. He shook him gently.****"Time to wake up."**** He whispered. The redhead slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the raven. His eyes were puffy and red from crying before. Seyong raised himself off Chaejin and let the other boy move. Chaejin stood up from the bed. ****"You can continue sleeping if you want to. I will clean up this mess, okay?"**** He spoke and offered a soft smile to the other boy. ****"Y-you don't have to... it's my mess."**** The redhead replied. ****"Oh no, it's our room so it's my mess too, you still seem tired so just sleep if you want to. We can talk afterwards." ****The raven spoke once more. The redhead just nodded and closed his eyes once more.

The raven looked over at the door and started picking the pieces of the phone up from the ground and set them on the cupboard. He then made his way to the bathroom, careful not to step on any of those sharp shards. He picked up the biggest pieces and threw them into the thrash-can. He then got a broom and swept over the floor, gathering the small pieces of glass at one place. He then got rid of those shards as well, throwing them to the trash. Chaejin left the bathroom and got back to his bed. He just sat there and watched the other boy sleep. The redhead could seemingly feel that because he woke up and got to a sitting position as well. ****"I-I'm sorry for that..."****He said. ****"Don't worry about it."**** The raven replied with a smile on his face. ****"Now if you want to talk, you can. I'll listen."**** He encouraged the other to speak.

Chaejin saw the redhead open his mouth to speak but then closed it, seemingly hesitating. He gathered his courage and finally spoke.****"You see, my p-parents... are well... dead. They got murdered a long time ago... it wasn't a surprise that people would be after them, they owned the Kim Corporation after all, one of the biggest technology companies. A few weeks ago, I got news that the murderer was captured as a suspect. I know it was him... that night... I-I can't..."**** He cut off as he started sobbing. The raven was immediately beside him. Chaejin threw his arms around Seyong and pulled him close. ****"It's okay... if you don't want to continue then that's alright."**** The raven whispered. ****"N-no... I need to. I was at school that day, I was cheerfully running home to tell my parents what I had learned and all... but when I got there... all I could see was blood. Our entire home was covered in specs of blood. He... he was waiting for me. I saw his face clearly as he sat beside the bodies of my parents... He told me that if one day, I still feel hatred towards him... I should go after him and kill him. He said that I was too weak at the time and that he doesn't kill children... Well... I heard that he was taken in as a suspect... but they never had any solid evidence on him. I got a call today from my guardian... he said that he had been released..."**** He finished the story.

Chaejin hugged the other boy even tighter. ****"Hush... it's going to be okay. I'm here..."**** He whispered once more. He could feel the older boy wrap his arms around him and squeeze tightly. ****"I have never told anyone about this, except for my uncle, who is my current guardian. And it's strange how good it actually feels to tell someone about all of this."**** He spoke like he had the utmost trust in the raven-haired boy. There they were... hugging each other tightly and being silent. Silence that spoke more than words could ever possibly speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 5

Seyong POV

Never before had Seyong showed his weakness to anyone. They just sat there, he lost count of time. The redhead just sat there, in Chaejin's arms, weak and vulnerable. The warmth that radiated off of the raven, soothed his pain and sorrow. That day had haunted him ever since. He had his reasons why he didn't tell other people about his past. For the first time in his life he spilled his heart to someone, and it actually felt good. Somehow he was scared of these feelings. He hadn't known his roommate for long, yet he trusted him. The other feeling he was afraid of was attraction. The redhead definetely felt some attraction for the raven. He pulled away from the hug and went to his bed. ****"It's better that we go to sleep now. We have classes tomorrow. Good night." ****The redhead got out of his clothes and slipped under his blanket. ****"Good night, Seyong-hyung."**** The raven spoke and headed for the bathroom. ****"Hey... thank you, Chaejin-ah."**** Seyong spoke right as the raven was stepping into the bathroom. Chaejin turned around and gave a genuine smile. ****"I'm glad I could help."**** He spoke and disappeared into the bathroom. The redhead closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Chaejin POV

Chaejin also liked this. He had always been a clingy person, so he loved hugging. This time it was different though. It was usually the raven that was held in someone's arms, but this time it was him who was doing the holding. This didn't feel bad either. He let the other boy go when he pulled away. Seyong got up and went to his own bed. The other boy wished him good night and the raven replied. He got up as well and walked to the bathroom. He was just about to walk in when Seyong spoke up again. ****"Hey... thank you, Chaejin-ah."**** Chaejin turned around and gave the boy a smile. He retreated to the bathroom. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He tried to look at the mirror, but then realized that they didn't have one anymore. __'Gotta get a new one...' __He thought to himself. The raven took his toothbrush and squirt some toothpaste onto it. He brought the brush to his mouth. Chaejin started brushing his teeth. He kept doing the same motion, changing the angle of the brush at times. When he was done, he spat the paste into the sink and turned the water on. He cleaned his brush and left the bathroom.

In the room he got out of his own clothes as well and went to his bed. He let out a quiet yawn and slipped under the covers. He set his cellphone to alarm at seven in the morning so that he could get ready for school. They had their first day of classes tomorrow. Chaejin was a bit of anxious as what would his professors be like. He discarded the thought from his mind and closed his eyes, slowly but surely falling asleep.

The raven woke up when his alarm went off. He let out a long yawn. He turned the alarm off and glanced over at the other bed. He smiled as the redhead was still sleeping peacefully. Chaejin got out of bed. and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The raven switched the water on and shivered as the cold water splashed onto his skin. He quickly turned the water warmer and let out a satisfied groan as the warmth engulfed him. He took a moment just to stand there in the shower, under the hot water that was pouring onto him and burning his skin. He thought about all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He had gotten pretty close to his roommate with the entire ordeal. He wondered what would they become. Chaejin had his hoped up that they would end up together, but he wasn't that naive. He knew that if it was quite unlikely for them to start dating. He didn't even know if the other boy was gay. The actions he made yesterday somewhat indicated that, but it also could've been a momentary weakness.

Chaejin let out a sigh and decided that he would confront Seyong about this soon. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some of it to the palm of his hand. He started washing his hair, making sure that his dark beautiful locks would stay healthy and clean. He massaged his scalp softly and slowly. He proceeded to washing his body. Once he got to his crotch, he groaned. The raven had already forgot about his morning wood. He grabbed his burning erection and started pumping it. Images of the redhead were popping into his mind, without him even trying to think of him. The raven ran his thumb over the tip of his hard member. He ground his teeth together as he was trying to keep his moans in, so that his roommate wouldn't hear him. He couldn't help, but to open his mouth and let out silent moans. He quickened his strokes and let out ragged breaths. He tried to be as quiet as possible. His breath hitched as he was about to release. "S-s-seyong-hyung..." The raven whispered and moaned as he blew his load all over his hand. He leaned his back to the cold tile wall. His breaths were still ragged. He evened his breaths out and finished washing himself.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and off his body. He turned the water off and got out of the shower. He walked to the sink, still completely naked. He took his toothbrush and squirt some toothpaste onto it. He brought the brush to his mouth and begun cleaning his perfectly white teeth. He spat the paste into the sink and cleaned his brush under the running water. He took his towel and dried himself. Chaejin started doing his hair, even though they no longer had a mirror. It took longer than usual to get his hair to look right, but he had all the time in the world. He made sure that his hair looked good and wrapped his towel around himself. He got out of the bathroom and looked over at his roommate's bed. The redhead was still sleeping. Even though they had classes today, he didn't want to wake Seyong up. He needed his rest. He let the redhead sleep and made his way to his closet. He opened the doors and pulled out a tight black T-shirt and a pair of black slim-fit jeans. He got himself a pair of socks and boxers as well. He got dressed and grabbed his stuff. He put his cellphone and keys to his pockets and his wallet to his shoulder-bag. He checked that he had everything and noticed that he almost forgot his mp3-player. He took it with him and left the room.

Chaejin went to the dorm cafeteria to eat some breakfast before his first period would start. He got himself some cereal and milk. He sat down in a free table and began eating. He looked around himself and noticed a lot of girls staring at him. He groaned mentally. He definitely didn't need any fan girls around him. He quickly finished his food because he didn't want any of them to approach him. He returned his stuff and went to the school building. His first class was homeroom at Wing-3. He made his way towards the third wing and found the class easily. He walked in and looked at the clock. He still had about ten minutes before class started. He occupied a seat from the back and relaxed. School had officially begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 6

Chaejin POV

Chaejin let out a relieved sigh when the bell signaling the end of the last class of the day rang. He got up from his desk and packed his shoulder-bag. He slung it over his right shoulder and rushed out of the class. He left the building with small quick steps as he wanted to get back to his dorm and get to his free-time activities. He wondered if Seyong was still sleeping or had left for school. A little piece of him wished that the redhead would still be at their room, just so that he could see him. He shook his head, attempting to clear those thoughts from his head. He started thinking about what he should do now that he got out of school. It was three pm already, so he was pretty sure that Gunwoo had already got out of the prison they call school. Chaejin didn't have any hostile feelings about school, but sometimes he just got fed up with it... especially with boring days such as this one. Period started, professor came in, gave a small speech about the course and then they were pretty much free to do whatever they wanted.

It didn't take long for the raven to reach the dorm building and his room. He pushed the key to it's respectful hole and unlocked the door. He felt some disappointment come over him as the redhead wasn't in the room anymore. He threw his shoulder-bag to the corner of the room. When he walked to his bed and plopped down onto it, something caught the corner of his eye. There was a piece of paper on his desk. He heaved himself up and walked over to the table, grabbing the piece of paper.

__'Thanks for not waking me up, dipshit. I went to town to do some shopping, I'll be back later. By the way... thanks for last night, I owe you one.' __This was written on the piece of paper and the letter ended with a smiley face. Chaejin realized that the redhead was actually a playful guy. He didn't take the dipshit comment seriously as the redhead probably meant it as a sarcastic comment. __'You are very welcome, bastard.'__ The raven mused as a grin illustrated his face.

Seyong POV

When the redhead opened his eyes, panic struck him. He knew immediately that he was late for school. He looked over at the other bed and noticed that the raven had already gone to school. __'Now that is just mean, not waking me up.'__ Seyong thought to himself with a pout on his face. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was already one pm. He sat up in his bed and gave a loud yawn and stretched himself. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. The teen pushed his blanket off himself and got up. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled a small mirror out of it. The redhead usually carried one with him so that he could fix his hair where ever he went. He looked at his reflection and groaned. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. He set the mirror down on his desk and walked into the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth like he always did and got into the shower. He stepped in the shower and closed the shower curtain. He had all the time in the world so he took his sweet time in washing himself. He turned the water on warm and stepped under it. He let out a small yelp when a bit of cold water hit his skin, but was replaced with warm water immediately. Once his body was used to this warmth he kicked the temperature up a notch. He always did this. Whenever his body got used to the temperature, he turned it hotter. He just stood there under the water, completely satisfied as the warmth embraced him. He finally decided to start washing himself.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a generous amount on the palm of his hand. He brushed his hand through his wet red locks and started scrubbing with his fingers. He massaged his scalp gently. He so had to get laid... and a massage. The teen boy was so tense that it was painful. He grabbed another bottle of body wash and squeezed some of it onto his hand and started washing his body. He made sure that he was squeaky clean. He let out a sigh and washed the shampoo out of his hair and the body-wash off his body. He lingered int he showers a bit longer and then turned off the water. He pushed the curtain out of his way and walked out of the shower. He got his towel and dried his hair. The redhead then proceeded to drying his body and then set the towel around his lower parts.

He walked out of the shower and got his mirror again. He looked into the mirror and noticed that he had a small stubble. He took the mirror with him and went to the bathroom once more. He got some shaving gel and his razor. He squeezed some of the blue gel onto his hand and turned it into foam by rubbing it with his free hand. He applied the foam to his face and washed his hands. He left the water running and started shaving his beard with slow and careful strokes. He washed the razor every once in a while and got back to shaving. It didn't take long since his beard wasn't that long. Once he was done he washed his face and the razor and left the bathroom once more. He got an idea of writing Chaejin a letter. He grabbed a piece of paper from one of his notebooks and scribbled something onto it and left it on the raven's desk.

He went to his closet and got himself a pair of white jeans, socks, Guess boxers, a white t-shirt. He got dressed and grabbed his cellphone and keys and his white leather jacket. The redhead left the room and headed into town to do some shopping, since there was no point in going to school this late.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 7

Seyong POV

The week had passed quite quickly. It was already Friday and Seyong had no classes this day. Chaejin was at school and Seyong was alone at the dorm room. He was casually on his bed reading The DaVinci Code. This proved to be one of his favorite books. The redhead was quite absorbed in the book and didn't notice the time pass by so quickly. His pace of reading was broken with the loud rumble of his stomach. He sighed and put the book down, making sure that he would remember the page he was on. He grabbed his shoes, pulled them on and left for the cafeteria. The redhead walked casually in the empty corridors of the dorm building. __'Looks like there won't be a huge line.'__ He thought to himself.

He took the elevator down and went to the cafeteria. Just as he had predicted, there was practically no line at all. He took a tray and started grabbing himself some food. He got rice, chicken and some milk. He set down to an empty table to eat. The redhead ate lazily, taking his precious time. Seyong finished his food and returned the tray and eating utilities. He walked back to the elevator and went upstairs. He walked towards his room, pulled out his keys and opened the door. As the door opened, he froze. ****"W-w-what are you doing here?"**** The teen stuttered. ****"Have you come for me now?"**** He asked once more. He was answered with a chuckle. ****"Come on in and close the door."**** A voice rang in the room. The man in the room shifted and revealed his gun. Seyong had no choice but to step in and shut the door behind him.

****"You've grown, Seyong. Last time I saw you, you were about this tall."**** The man spoke and showed the height of the other boy with his hand. Seyong stood in front of the door and didn't dare to move. His body trembled with fear and rage. He tried to swallow but there was no saliva in his mouth. His throat and mouth were both dry. ****"Don't bullshit me. Tell me why are you here. You just didn't come to see how I'm doing. Wasn't killing my parents enough?"**** The redhead managed to speak, but his voice was shaky. ****"I've been watching you for a while now. Seems like you've managed to continue living a normal life, even though I killed your parents. I got worried that you might not come after me. I am very thrilled to see you and to see how this situation will unfold. Your hatred for me hasn't vanished, has it? I can see it in your eyes. You want to kill me, you seek vengeance. If I was in your position I would feel the same way. Have I ever told you why I killed your ********parents?"**** The man spoke with a smug tone. He was clearly provoking the redhead to attack him.

It took a lot out of Seyong to control his feelings. He made fists with both of his fists, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the other man. He gripped his bands so hard that his fingernails dug into the skin of his palm and drew a bit of blood. ****"You didn't answer my question."**** Was all that the redhead said. He wondered what Chaejin was doing, and he surely hoped that the raven wouldn't walk into the room now. ****"I killed them because I felt like it. I will continue to make your life miserable. I will kill every single person you love. I want to hurt you. That's just the way I am. Your parents squealed like pigs. Especially your mother... begging me not to k-"**** The murderer was cut off by Seyong shouting. ****"SHUT UP! DO NOT DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY PARENTS! I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"**** The redhead screamed at the man. He took a few steps forward and punched the man right to the jaw, which sent him flying onto the ground.

The man stood up rubbing his jaw. ****"You pack quite a punch, boy. Too bad that you angered me now."**** He raised his gun, pointing it towards Seyong's forehead.

Chaejin POV

The school day had been boring as always. He tapped his pen onto the table, waiting impatiently to get out of class so that he could get back to the dorm. He kept glaring at the clock, like it was some kind of a contest or something. The bell finally rang and Chaejin packed his bag and rushed out of the classroom like a bolt of lightning. On the way home, he got a weird feeling in his stomach. As if something bad was happening. His relationship with Seyong had improved gradually. They were really good friends now. But as their friendship grew, his feelings did the same. He liked being around the redheaded boy. He quickened his pace and he could already see the dorm building.

Seyong had a free day so Chaejin was sure that he was in the room, probably reading a book or something. He pushed the button so that the elevator would come down. He waited while tapping his hand on the wall. He felt so energetic today. When the doors finally opened, he let out a sigh and walked in, pressing the button for fourth floor. The elevator trip felt like forever. The machine finally stopped and Chaejin walked out of it. He headed for the dorm room. He heard some screaming from the room and rushed to the door. He fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door. As he walked in and closed the door, his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. A man, pointing a gun at Seyong.

****"Ohoho~ Look what we have here. Some intruders."**** The man spoke. Seyong quickly glanced behind him and noticed Chaejin enter the room. His eyes were full of worry. He couldn't speak so his eyes spoke for him. He was apologetic. He never wanted Chaejin to get pulled into this mess. The redhead whipped his head back to the man holding the gun. ****"Do it, shoot me."**** Seyong spoke. ****"What are you talking about, Seyong-hyung!" ****The youngest of them all shouted. The man in front of them grinned and shifted his arm. The gun was now pointed towards Chaejin.****"Don't you dare!" ****Seyong spoke with his tone dangerously low. ****"Oh, so you care about him. Now it seems that I have to kill him, like I promised."**** The man spoke with the smugness still in his voice. Chaejin froze. Seyong rushed towards the man.

**_**Bang.**_**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 8

_**_**[FLASHBACK]**_**_

_**_**"Ohoho~ Look what we have here. Some intruders."**_**___ The man spoke. Seyong quickly glanced behind him and noticed Chaejin enter the room. His eyes were full of worry. He couldn't speak so his eyes spoke for him. He was apologetic. He never wanted Chaejin to get pulled into this mess. The redhead whipped his head back to the man holding the gun. ___**_**"Do it, shoot me."**_**___ Seyong spoke. ___**_**"What are you talking about, Seyong-hyung!" **_**___The youngest of them all shouted. The man in front of them grinned and shifted his arm. The gun was now pointed towards Chaejin.___****__**_**"Don't you dare!" **_**___Seyong spoke with his tone dangerously low. ___**_**"Oh, so you care about him. Now it seems that I have to kill him, like I promised."**_**___ The man spoke with the smugness still in his voice. Chaejin froze. Seyong rushed towards the man. __

**_**Bang.**_**

* * *

><p>Chaejin POV<p>

The gunshot echoed in the room and probably the corridors of the dorm building. Chaejin stood there, eyes wide and frozen. Seyong had rushed towards the man with the gun and he fired it. The redhead let out a loud wince but attacked the man nonetheless. He managed to knock the weapon out of his hand and onto the floor. They rolled around and fought with fists. It ended with the man on top of Seyong, sending his fist multiple times to his face. The raven couldn't bare to watch this anymore and had to do something. Without his brain registering it, he walked forwards, towards the two fighting men. He bent down and grabbed the .9mm gun and pointed it towards the back of the murderer's head. Without a second thought, he pulled the trigger, which sent the bullet flying from the pipe of the gun, straight into the murderer's head. Blood flew all over the place, along with some remains from his head.

The man fell onto Seyong and after the shot, Chaejin begun registering what was going on again. He panicked and threw the gun away. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. ****"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what have I done!"**** He quickly chanted, confused as what he should do now. The raven almost forgot about Seyong. ****"Seyong-hyung!"**** He shouted and quickly crawled to the two bleeding men. He pulled the limp body off Seyong and noticed that his eyes were closed. His panic grew. He put his fingers under Seyong's nose. __'He's still breathing!'__ He mused to himself. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. He dialed 911 and waited.

__Beep...__

__...beep...__

__...beep...__

****"Answer damn it!"**** The raven shouted frantically.

__...beep...__

****"Hello. What is your emergency?"**** The stoic voice spoke from the other side of the line.****"I-I-I would like to report an attack. My friend was shot and is now unconscious. The murderer lies dead right beside him. We are at the A-Wing of the Seoul Uni dorm building, fourth floor, room 406. Please hurry." ****Chaejin tried to speak as calm and clear as possible. ****"We will send out a team right now. Please keep your phone open in case additional details are required. Do not panic."**** The woman spoke calmly. Chaejin nodded even though the woman wouldn't see it. He whipped his gaze to Seyong and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He got closer and tried to get the redheads shirt off. He was successful and worriedly looked at the wound in his abdomen. He was still bleeding gradually and the raven was getting worried. He took the cloth covered in blood, which was Seyong's shirt and pressed it against the wound.

****"Come on, you can't give up on me. You fucker, just as we were starting to get along. Come on! You can pull through this, Seyong-hyung, you can do it. The ambulance will be here shortly, come on, come on, don't die on me."**** Chaejin spoke, trying to seem as tough as possible, but eventually tears started flowing down his face.****"Y-you bastard. How can you do this to me? Just as I'm getting my feelings sorted out, just when I know that I want you... you... you selfish prick!"**** He spoke with his voice shaky, and tears still streaming down his face full force. He felt like hitting the redhead. Chaejin bent over Seyong and cried on his chest. He lifted his hands from the bullet would and wrapped his arms around the boy. ****"You're so dear to me, p-please don't leave me..."**** He whispered against the bare skin of the redhead.

Moments later the paramedics knocked on the door and Chaejin rushed to open it. He opened the door and immediately got out of the way. ****"The redhead is alive."**** The raven spoke loud enough for the paramedics to hear. ****"Please hurry and get him to safety."**** The young boy pleaded. One of the paramedics looked at him and felt sad for him. He got back to work and they got Seyong out of there as fast as possible. The police were the next to arrive. They took photos and investigated the crime scene and then one of the officers walked to Chaejin.****"I know this must have been quite a day, but could I have a few words with you?"**** He spoke calmly. The raven nodded. ****"Let's go to the cafeteria, we can sit and talk there all we want. I don't want to be here right now."**** He spoke. The cop nodded and they left the room, downstairs to the cafeteria.

The boy and the cop sat down and the officer fished out his notes. ****"So, when did this take place?"**** He asked. Chaejin thought for a bit and then gave him an answer.****"About three thirty. I just got to my room from school."**** He spoke with his voice still shaky. ****"Did you know the man?"**** The cop shot another question towards Chaejin. The raven haired boy shook his head, he didn't know who the man was. ****"I presume it was you who shot him, right?"**** He deadpanned. Chaejin looked up at the police officer, worry in his eyes.****"Don't worry, in this case you won't get any punishment. It was an act of self-defense in a kill or be killed situation. What you did was honorable and quite brave. Not many people would be capable of that. These were most of the questions for now, we'll contact you when we have any further questions. I wish you the best."**** The officer spoke and got up from the table and left Chaejin there.

The raven sat in the table, thinking about all that had been going on lately. Ever since he had moved here, his life had taken a wild turn.

Seyong POV

He felt his rage take over him as he rushed towards the killer of his parents. He heard the bang and felt something penetrate his abdomen. He let out a loud grunt and tackled the man. He tried to beat the man with his fists, but was unable to do so. They rolled around and stopped with him below and the murderer on top. He didn't have any time to think until he felt a foreign fist bash into his face multiple times. The blood loss was getting to him and now several big blows to the head made his vision swim. He passed out with another gunshot. Only god would know what would happen to him from this point forward.

Chaejin POV

The first chance he got, Chaejin took off in the direction of the hospital. He needed to go see Seyong. He just couldn't sit still and wait for him to come how, he just couldn't. The boy ran with all his might towards the hospital. It was about six kilometers from the university to the hospital. Even though his body was aching, his didn't feel his legs, he was out of breath, he kept going, he couldn't walk. He needed to know how Seyong was doing. People on the streets stared at him and gave him strange looks, mostly because he was still wearing the same clothes he had on when he got home, and he was now mostly covered in blood. He kept going and going, kicking up dust with each step.

In about twenty minutes, he could see the big hospital. He increased his pace and reached the main entrance of the hospital in less than five minutes. He stopped at the doors and caught his breath. He gathered himself and walked in, afraid of what the outcome would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : What happens when two complete opposites share the same dorm room? Chaejin the cheerful teen and Seyong the complete asshole.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

Chapter 9

Chaejin POV

The raven haired kid walked into the hospital. Oh how he hated these places. They were completely white, smelled too clean and there were creepy old people there. He walked slowly to the reception, glancing around himself. He sat down and coughed, he successfully got the attention of the receptionist. ****"How may I help you?"**** She asked cheerfully, like this place was the happiest place on Earth. Her smile turned into a frown when she noticed the blood on Chaejin's clothes, hands and a few smudges on his face. ****"I came here to see Kim Seyong. He was brought here not long ago."**** The raven spoke, no emotion of whatsoever in his voice. The receptionist's frown deepened and she looked at her computer. ****"One moment please." ****She spoke, the cheerfulness already gone from her voice. The thing thhat took her smile and cheerfulness wasn't the fact that Chaejin was covered in blood. It was his voice, his face, his body. The young boy didn't show any kind of emotion. His voice was monotone, his eyes deep and frozen and showed no sign of any will to live. His back was slightly slumped and his skin was sickish pale.

The woman searched for any information about the man Chaejin requested to see. ****" is currently in surgery. I suggest you go to the waiting-room."**** The woman spoke once more. Chaejin just nodded and stood up. He walked slowly, dragging his feet on the ground, to the waiting-room. He sat down onto the sofa that was unoccupied. There were only two people in addition to him. He stared the white ground. His dark onyx eyes completely frozen and fixed on the ground. His mind was blank, except for one thought that had been twirling in his mind for a while now.__'Seyong-hyung, please be okay, please God let him be okay!' __

Seyong was the first love of the young teenage boy. He definitely didn't want to lose him so quick and in this way. The raven had no clue what the redhead felt for him. Chaejin's love could even be one-sided. The raven didn't care about such things. Right now he only wished for the redhead to survive. Chaejin heard a door click quietly. He raised his gaze slowly and saw the doctor that had just walked into the waiting-room. The man walked up to the teen and he quickly stood up. ****"How is he?"**** He asked, almost shouting. The doctor opened his mouth and then closed it again. He was at a loss for words. The man finally spoke and Chaejin fell mute. He couldn't believe his ears. Once the doctor was done, the raven's face fell, tears threatening to pour down his face once more. Rage hit him and he grabbed the surgeon's neck, cocked his right and sent his fist flying to his face. The taller and older man fell onto his ass, grabbing his cheek. The punch had quite a bit destructive power. After the punch, the teen had come to his senses.****"I-I'm sorry!"**** He blurted quickly and rushed out of the building, which earned him a few strange looks.

He shut the entire world out. He just ran. He didn't know where nor how long he had been running. Tears were still streaming down his face. It was already dark outside and Chaejin was sitting on the ground, leaning his back to a tree. The raven had his face buried in his hands and sobbed silently. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the device out and looked at the called ID.__'Gunwoo-hyung 33' __He took a few deep breaths and answered his phone. Immediately when the raven answered, Gunwoo began shouting.****"Chaejin-ah! Where are you! I've been trying to reach you for like five hours now! Are you okay! I'll come and get you."**** This made the raven smile inwardly, at least someone cared about him.****"I'm at some park just out of downtown. I can see a fancy restaurant called The Blue Dragon. Do you know where it is?"**** He spoke, trying to hold off his sobs. ****"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in about ten minutes."**** Gunwoo had calmed down and broke off the call.

Chaejin sighed and stood up. He walked into a more visible spot so that Gunwoo could pick him up. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, even though he knew that it wouldn't help much, since he probably looked like he had just survived a plane crash. He stood there beside the road, waiting for his childhood friend to come and pick him up. Time passed quickly and Gunwoo pulled over. Chaejin walked up to the car and made his way in. Gunwoo's car was nice and fancy. The raven didn't notice up until now how cold it had been outside. The car was so nice and warm. He snuggled closer to the leather seat of the car and enjoyed the warmness that engulfed him.

They didn't exchange any words as they drove back to the university. Chaejin had almost fallen asleep in the car. Once they pulled up the dorm building. Chaejin looked at Gunwoo. ****"Umm, c-can I sleep at your room tonight? I don't want to go back to mine."**** The raven whispered. Gunwoo looked at him with a slight smile and nodded. They left the car and walked into the dorm building. Gunwoo let Chaejin sleep in his bed and he made himself a nice nest on the ground.****"Good night, Chaejin-ah."**** The older boy spoke. ****"Good night, Gunwoo-hyung... and thank you."**** The younger boy replied.


End file.
